miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rubylavendar1727/Vesper Can't Read: ML Comic
Vesper Can't Read Panel 1.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 2.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 3.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 4.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 5.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 6.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 7.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 8.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 9.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 10.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 11.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 12.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 13.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 14.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 15.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 16.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 17.JPG Vesper Can't Read Panel 18.JPG (Teacher's PoV) "Oh! We have a new student today." The teacher looked up from the attendance list and smiled, looking around the classroom. "Vesper...?" For some reason, he didn't have a last name on the attendance list. Maybe the office had made a mistake when they printed it? "Yeah?" A voice came from near the doorway, and the teacher looked that way. What she saw made the smile slide right off of her face. First of all, the boy was very dirty. Didn't he ever shower? He was barefoot, and his feet were muddy. He was tracking mud into her classroom! Second of all, his clothes were not very acceptable for the public. They were torn and dirty too. A large muddy patch stained the side of his shirt, and the other side was ripped, exposing the skin. She finally brought her gaze up to see his face, and saw him staring back at her expectantly. "What?" he asked. He seemed confused, but he also saw a glimmer of bitterness in his eyes. That bitterness said, I know you were watching me. I know you were looking at me and judging me. And I know that you stopped smiling the moment you got a good look at me. Don't think I don't know. I do. Slightly unnerved, the teacher forced a smile back on her face and said, "Um...why don't you tell the class about yourself?" "No," came the short, terse response as Vesper plunked himself into a seat near the back. Taken aback by his rudeness (it'd been a long time since someone had responded to her like that), she immediately replied, "Excuse me?!" For the second time, in the span of less than two minutes, Vesper had managed to make her smile fall off of her face. Smirking, Vesper replied, "You're excused." The teacher took a moment to collect herself and examined Vesper again with cold eyes. His arms were crossed over his dirty, ripped T-shirt. Moving her eyes to study his facial expression, she was met with slightly narrowed eyes and slanted eyebrows. A sort of I'm-challenging-you expression. The proper thing to do, of course, was to glare right back at him, and that's exactly what the teacher did. I see now. He's planning on being difficult. She could have responded. She could have made him regret his actions. She could have made him know, You don't mess with me. It's a war you won't win. Instead, she chose to move on. "Very well, then. Get out your books," she ordered. "We're on page 85. Kat, share with Vesper." She was too busy glaring at the person she was directing her next command at to notice that Kat was sleeping at her desk. "Vesper." He looked at her. "Read." Vesper said nothing, and looked down at the floor, frowning slightly. Before she could repeat herself, he blurted out, "I can't." "I-I mean," he rushed on, stammering a little. "I can't read. I don't know how to." His cheeks were coloring a dark crimson. Was he-? Yes. He was blushing. The little, cheeky rascal was blushing because he couldn't read. From her first interactions with him, the teacher wouldn't have even thought he was capable of blushing. There was a beat of silence while the class stared at him in disbelief with this statement, which was broken by another one of the relatively new students. "Oh my God," Amaya said, followed by the sound of a palm smacking a forehead. Category:Blog posts Category:Comic